Pequeño
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Una de las cosas que más le gustaban de su esposo era, extrañamente, su estatura. No sabía el porqué, pero siempre le había parecido tierno.
_**Pequeño**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Una de las cosas que más le gustaban de su esposo era, extrañamente, su estatura. No sabía el porqué, pero siempre le había parecido tierno.

La primera vez que lo vio, temblando de miedo detrás de sus amigos, le llamó la atención. Le pareció incierto, en ese momento, que un hombre tan pequeño tuviese tal nivel de poder, que comparado con el de ellos y el de sus amigos era bajo, pero aún así alto para cualquier humano corriente.

Verlo temblando en la carretera, después de que ella y su hermano derrotaran a sus amigos, intentando convencerlos de no hacerle daño a alguien, le pareció tan frágil y patético que le impulsó a darle ese beso en la mejilla a modo de burla ¿Quien iba a pensar que ese simple gesto la salvaría?

Besarlo no era complicado, su primer beso real había sido sobre el techo de Kame House y ambos estaban sentados. El beso de día de su boda él levitó para quedar a su altura y besarla, todos los presentes a la boda rieron. Cada vez que él la besaba levitaba y cada vez que lo hacía ella, que no eran muchos, se inclinaba.

La estatura de Krilin, según ella, combinaba con los ojos grandes y negros que poseía, parecía como un cachorro.

¿Por qué pensaba todo esto ahora?

Porque en ese momento estaba sentada en el jardín de su casa, notando como Krilin levitaba para quedar más alto que su hija de 15 años. Marron se reía y jalaba a su papá hasta el suelo y Krilin se sonrojaba de la vergüenza.

—Oh vamos, papá —dijo Marron tomando las manos de su progenitor—No está mal que yo sea más alta que tú.

—Es vergonzoso.

La androide recordó que su estatura era lo que más odiaba Krilin se sí mismo. Recordó una vez que habían ido de compras y habían dejado a Marron con Roshi. Krilin le llegaba solo hasta la cintura como siempre. Ambos notaron a muchos riendo entre dientes y muchos murmullos ofensivos, ella notó el rostro de tristeza de su esposo que se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica verde con el símbolo de Kame House. Dieciocho frunció el ceño y cuando Krilin se adelantó, ella lo abordó tomándolo por la espalda y rodeando sus brazos por su cuello, apoyó su barbilla sobre su cabeza y después lo besó. Sintió las mejillas del guerrero calentarse y ella sonrió cuando los murmullos se apagaron.

—Dieciocho... —Dijo Krilin sorprendido por la muestra de cariño público de su mujer, ella jamás lo hacía. Después de esa muestra de afecto, ella lo soltó pero permaneció con uno de sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su esposo, Krilin se arriesgó y la abrazó por la cintura.

—¡NO! —Exclamó Marron con diversión cuando Krilin la levantó y la coloco sobre su hombro— ¡Papá! ¡Bájame!

— ¿No puedes, enana? —Marron golpeó con los puños la espalda de su padre.

— ¡Mira quien habla de enano! ¡Enano! —Dieciocho rió

—Podrás ser más alta, pero no más fuerte—dijo Krilin divertido y alzó el vuelo

— ¡Baja! ¡Papá! —Dieciocho volvió a reír al verlos, a ella le gustaba la relación padre e hija que ellos llevaban.

Krilin aterrizó y dejó a su hija en el suelo.

— ¡Enano! —exclamó Marron y salió corriendo, Krilin voló tras ella.

— ¡También soy más rápido!

Dieciocho río al ver lo unida que era su familia.

Padre e hija estuvieron así, jugando y pasando la tarde hasta que la lluvia empezó a caer. Dieciocho se refugió, pero ellos decidieron bañarse en la lluvia.

— ¿Que pasa, mamá? —preguntó Marron acercándose a su escondite, estaba ya empapada y con el cabello rubio suelto y largo hasta la cintura. Parecía una niña cuando era toda una mujercita.

—Sabes que odio mojarme.

—Oh vamos, no se te dañaran los circuitos—la androide soltó una risa y se dejó jalar por su hija sumergiéndose en la lluvia.

 _ **Nota: Fue una inspiración en la ruta directo a la Universidad XD La imagen de la portada la tengo de fondo de pantalla de mi celular y me inspiró un poco. Se sabe que Krilin odia ser pequeño, siempre que se lo mencionan lo dice: Te hubiese ahorrado lo de pequeño... Me inspiré en escribir sobre eso pero desde los pensamientos de Dieciocho.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen reviews :3**_


End file.
